1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc application system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disc drive sharing switching device, method and its associated application system.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid advance in electronic technologies, the development of information storage media also progresses quickly. In the past, magnetic storage was the dominant media form. Today, optical disc storage media has largely replaced magnetic storage because an optical disc is capable of holding vast quantities of easy-to-access data. Moreover, an optical storage medium generally provides better quality audio-video reproduction. Consequently, compact disc storage devices and optical disk players are often incorporated into a personal computer to provide high-quality images and sounds.
However, at present, a product that integrates a personal computer and an optical disc player is still absent in the market, not to mention an integrative computer/disc player unit using the same disc drive.